Siesta
by L-Kenobi
Summary: Era ilógico que con cantar, alguien se quedará dormido... (Años después de la rebelión)


Katniss se despertó al no sentir los brazos de su esposo que la rodeaban cada noche. Observó por la ventana que aún era de noche y que aún faltaba para que amaneciera.

Se sentía terriblemente cansada. Ya tenía algunas noches que no había podido dormir y justo cuando por fin logra conciliarlo, su esposo no estaba a su lado, para velar su sueño.

"Más bien soy yo la que vela por él" se dijo mentalmente.

Sintió un dolor en su vientre, donde aún no tenía la cicatriz de la "cesárea" por el parto que tuvo tan sólo unas semanas atrás. Se recostó por un momento en la cama esperando a que el dolor se le pasara un poco. Ella habría querido tener un hijo por parto natural, le aterrorizaba, pero… mejor no pensaba eso, ya tenía a su hija en casa y era lo que importaba.

Cerró los ojos por un momento y disfruto del aire que se colaba por la ventana, estaba fresco, sintió un escalofrío que le recorría la espalda, era demasiado agradable.

Se escuchó un llanto en el cuarto de al lado, se levantó para ir a checar a su hija, seguramente ya era hora de que le diera de comer. Antes de dirigirse a la puerta está se abrió y entró su esposo con la niña en sus brazos.

—He tratado de calmarla durante un rato pero ya no quiere estar conmigo —susurró acercándose a la cama. La puso con cuidado en los brazos de Katniss, dándole un beso en la frente a ambas.

—No estabas cuando desperté —le dijo mirándolo, estaban tan cerca que si se acercaba un poco más terminaría por besarlo.

—No me necesitabas —le guiño un ojo— estabas muy tranquila —le paso un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

Él se acercó lo suficiente para que sus labios se rozaran, pero antes de que pudieran profundizar el besó, la niña comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón, de modo que Katniss se acomodó en la cama, hasta quedar recargada en la cabecera, comenzó a desabotonarse el camisón cuando él la interrumpió.

—Permíteme —dijo con una sonrisa, que a ella le hizo sonrojarse.

Tenían más de siete años juntos y ella seguía sintiendo pena, su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza cuando el desabotono la mayoría de los botones, aun sabiendo que únicamente ella se desabrochaba tres.

Ansiosa la niña comenzó a mamar.

—¿Tenía mucho despierta?

—No mucho pero trate de distraerla por un rato para que descansaras. Sé que no se puede hacer mucho ya que no entiende —sonrió— pero con mis brazos y los besos que le daba simplemente se reía.

Los ojos de Katniss brillaron al mirar a su hija, está dejo el pecho para regresarle la mirada, sus ojos verdes brillaban como los de ella, quiso llorar al tener a ese maravilloso ser con ella.

¿Cómo fue posible que tan sólo un año atrás seguía insistiendo en que no quería hijos?, para matarle sus esperanzas a él, le había dicho que si se quedaba embarazada jamás querría a su hija. Que sí era posible se la dejaría y luego se marcharía.

Eso se resolvió esa noche, dado que hicieron el amor de una manera tan diferente a todas las ocasiones anteriores y como si fuese magia, ahí fue concebida la pequeña Lía.

La pequeña retomo la actividad que unos momentos antes estaba haciendo, Katniss seguía observando a su hija, sintiendo el más grande amor que nunca pensó tener.

—Cada tres horas le das de comer —Él hablo mientras acariciaba el cabello de Lía— y siempre es como si nunca le dieses de comer.

—Mamá me dijo que así iba a ser. Yo no tenía idea de eso.

Después de un rato que la pequeña terminará, Katniss le dio pequeñas palmadas en su espalda para que eructara, le llevo unos minutos y cuando por fin ella eructo, comenzó a arrullarla, Katniss miro a Finnick, y sin decir una palabra salió de la habitación.

Él por su parte se quedó en la habitación, sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado por tener a una familia, algo que no llegó a pensar que sería realidad.

A lo lejos la escucho cantar.

Estaba cantando la canción del valle.

Cantar era algo que ella hacía solo con la niña, nunca cerca de él, pero él estaba encantado de poder escucharla a lo lejos. No era la voz más dulce pero a él le transmitía una inmensa paz que poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos.

No supo cuánto durmió sólo sintió cuando ella se recostó a su lado y lo busco a él para que la protegiera.

—Escucharte cantar hizo que me durmiera —le dijo, mientras la acercaba más a él hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron demasiado cerca.

—Esa es la razón por la que no canto frente a ti —Katniss lo miro a los ojos.

Finnick frunció el ceño.

—¿Ah sí? —Hizo que rodara por la cama, hasta que ella termino debajo de él, la besó en los labios y continúo hablando—. Soy un tonto y con tus palabras necesito escuchar esa razón.

—No —con fuerza lo hizo tumbarse a su lado—. Ahora abrázame y déjame dormir antes de que Lía vuelva a despertarse.

Todos los días era lo mismo. A veces Finnick se recargaba con Lía en el sofá, cuando cerraba los ojos, ella cantaba y notaba como se relajaba y la mayoría de las veces se dormía.

¿Era la misma razón por la que las pesadillas ya no lo molestaban tanto en la noche?

Era ilógico que con cantar, alguien se quedará dormido pero eso ocurría con Finnick, por alguna extraña razón. Le agradaba eso, porque así ella tenía tiempo para observarlo y sentir ese cosquilleo que le provocaba.

Le retiró a Lía con cuidado, para no despertarlo, y se la llevó a su cuarto.

Ella también iría a tomarse una siesta.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **¿Les he dicho que amo la pareja Katniss/Finnick?, ¿No?, Bueno ahora ya lo saben.**

 **Aquí les dejo este pequeño One-Shot, esperando a que les gusté.**

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo!**


End file.
